Every One Wants Kim YooKwon (Block B UKwon)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Kim YooKwon is just too perfect and the members of Block B have noticed this. This is a collection of oneshots that involve YooKwon being shipped with everyone in Block B.


Chapter One: Why You Don't Watch Porn with Your Friends

Kim YooKwon and Lee MinHyuk

A/N: Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes it's like 1 in the morning here and i'm too tired to go through it, and i just wanted to publish it! Please enjoy and comment XD

3rd POV

It was a Sunday morning and most of the members of Block B had scurried out of the house to go and blow off some steam before they have to go back to work on their new concept. All that was left was MinHyuk and YooKwon, and MinHyuk was about to blow off some steam in his own way.

Thinking that he was the only one left in the apartment he moved to the small desk that sat in the bedroom he shared with the other members and opened the laptop. Little did he know that YooKwon happened to still be in the bathroom getting ready for the day. The young diva just had to make sure everything was perfect.

So MinHyuk quickly typed in a wed address and before long the wed page appeared and on that page was a bunch of videos of gay porn. Taking the mouse he scrolled down the page tell he came to a video of two guys kissing. One guy, the catcher, had short light brown hair like YooKwon and a thin frame also like YooKwon. The other man, the pitcher, had short black hair like MinHyuk and a bigger frame then the other guy.

This was the type of video he liked; anything with a guy that looks like YooKwon was the best and made him cum way to fast. YooKwon was the only member in their band that he had these kinds of feelings for; YooKwon was just too perfect and adorable. It no surprise that most of the group found the young man too irresistible. Even though he likes YooKwon, he would never tell him. He feels as though YooKwon doesn't feel the same way and he doesn't want to get his hopes up and so every chance he gets he jacks himself off to porn stars that look like the younger man. He's not that proud of it, but this is as close as he can get to a sexual encounter with the other man.

Clicking on the video he turned the volume up and unzipped his pants. Dropping his pants and underwear to pool around his ankles he slowly rubbed at his slowly hardening dick. Now that he was alone he wanted to take his time and enjoy his rising climax.

YooKwon had just finished getting ready when he stepped out of the bathroom. He wore tight fitting skinny jeans along with a black wife beater. His brown hairs was neatly combed to frame around his face and over all he was a ball of glowing cuteness. He was pretty bored and mad that the others left without him, just because they didn't want to wait for him to finish getting ready.

"Jerks." He said walking down the small hallway that passed the bedroom and went into the living room and kitchen, but before he even reached the room he stopped in his tracks.

What was those noises?

The hall filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. He didn't want to believe that that was what he was hearing and he didn't think there was someone else here.

His cheeks flushed pink as he moved closer to the room and the noises became more distinct. He could have sworn he heard one of the voices yell out "Harder Hyung". When he came up to the door he placed a hand on the knob and slowly turned it so the person inside wouldn't notice him right away. Opening it a crack YooKwon peered inside and saw MinHyuk facing the computer, but at his angle all he could see was his Hyungs hand moving at a fast pace up and down and every now and then the older man would let out a shallow groan.

YooKwon could have sworn he was going to pass out from embarrassment; he is standing here watching his Hyung masturbate and for some strange reason he could feel himself grow hard. If this keeps up he's going to have to go back to the bathroom. Just as YooKwon was about to walk back to the bathroom MinHyuk moves the chair a little and this gives the younger man a full view of what's on the screen.

At first he was a little surprised to see that the guy that was on his back looked a lot like him but after a few seconds all he could feel was arousal and lust. Just seeing the black haired man pounding into his look alike was turning him on so much. YooKwon reached a hand down to his pants where he rubbed at his bulge. Biting his lower lip he tried to keep from moaning to loud, he didn't want MinHyuk-Hyun to find him. He really wanted to remove his pants, but that would require to much work if he need to run away, and so he softly ran his fingers over the rough fabric of his jeans and as he watched to screen he sped up his pace.

"Hmm, YooKwon!" YooKwon snapped out of his aroused gaze on the screen to stare at MinHyuk, who had his head tilted back with his eyes closed. YooKwon could have sworn that he had heard his name pass from MinHyuk's lips, but he wasn't sure, maybe it's his mind playing tricks on him. He is really turned on at the moment so anything is possible.

"Faster YooKwon." This time the younger man was sure that his Hyung was saying his name. MinHyuk was saying his name well masturbating as well as watching porn with a guy that looks like him. This was YooKwon's chance. He can finally show his Hyung that he likes him.

Moving his hand up to the zipper he quickly made work of removing his pants and underwear and kicked them into a small pile near the door. His hard cock smacked against his stomach as he moved to remove his shirt. Once fully naked he moved in front of the door. Placing a hand on the knob he lightly pushed on the door and it slowly moved open. His body felt hot, from embarrassment as well as arousal. YooKwon was taking a huge risk right now, even with all the signs he was unsure of himself and didn't know if this is what his Hyung wanted.

"Mi-MinHyuk-Hyung?" YooKwon said in a small voice, almost a whisper, but the older man had heard him and quickly turned around. His eyes wide from shock of being caught. But as soon as he saw YooKwon standing in front of the door completely naked he couldn't help his mouth from falling open.

YooKwon moved his eyes down to glance at the older man's erect member that stood at attention; the head a raw red from MinHyuk's movements. Noticing that the man is way bigger then he had ever imagined he quickly lowered his head with an even bigger blush on his cheeks.

"Yoo-YooKwon, what are you doing?" MinHyuk asked unsure of the whole situation, I mean the man of all his fantasies was now standing in the same room as him completely naked with a raging hard on.

"I-I just wanted, um to, uh…" YooKwon just couldn't find the right words to say, so far the situation at hand seemed quiet awkward. So instead of words YooKwon fell to his knees and on all fours began to crawl to the older man; his round ass swaying behind him as if he had a tail and he was swaying it.

"Wha-What are you do-doing?" MinHyuk asked again this time his face flushed a bright red like YooKwon's. MinHyuk could feel his cock twitch as he watched the younger man practically submit himself my crawling to him.

MinHyuk did not receive and answer, well at least not in the form of words. YooKwon stopped when he was in front of the older man; sitting up so he was still on his knees he looked up at the older man and in one movement he took MinHyuk's cock in his mouth automatically deep throating him. MinHyuk had no time to react as soon as he entered YooKwon's wet hot cavern he was a moaning mess. His head flew back and his hands found their way in YooKwon's hair. His fingers pulling at the younger's brown locks; this causing YooKwon to moan; the vibrations sending even more waves of pleasure through MinHyuk's body.

"Fuck YooKwon…So good." He groaned as he thrusted his hips forward. YooKwon relaxed his throat so that MinHyuk's cock good go further in. Well he fucked YooKwon's mouth the younger reached a hand around to his ass. Using one finger he easily pressed it into his puckered hole. With a small groan he slowly fingered himself. As he did this he never once removed his eyes from MinHyuk's face. Just seeing the older man flushed with pleasure turned him on so much. It was the same for MinHyuk; every now and then, when his head wasn't thrown back, he would just stare at YooKwon take him completely in his mouth. Then that's when he noticed that the younger had two fingers pressed all the way in his ass. This scean was bringing him to the edge, but he didn't want to cum yet.

Pulling himself out of the younger's mouth he took a hold of YooKwon's shoulders and pulled the younger to his feet and then onto his lap.

"I go something even better then fingers." MinHyuk spoke and YooKwon just smirked and wrapped his arms around the others neck; grinding their hips together. They both let out a husky groan at the wave of pleasure that passed through their bodies. MinHyuk attacked YooKwon's neck with his mouth. His teeth grazing across the skin turning it a bright red against his pale skin, then he ran his tongue over the mark cooling the skin but making YooKwon want more.

YooKwon reached a hand around and took MinHyuk's cock in his hand. Lining the older man at his entrance he slowly came down on his member. It was much bigger then YooKwon's fingers and so his eyes squeezed shut in pain and he laid his head on MinHyuk's shoulder. Groaning at the feeling of having his cock squeezed so much MinHyuk pulled YooKwon closer to himself. The tight heat surrounding him had caused himself to lose concentration and when he was fully in he could feel YooKwon's body shaking; noticing this he reach up and toke a hold of YooKwon's chin. The younger's eyes were still closed from the alien object inside him. MinHyuk pressed butterfly kisses around YooKwon's face; first on the forehead and then around each eyes and when he came to the lips he kissed each corner and then, finally, captured the soft pink lips he's been dreaming of kissing. They were as sweet as he imagined; and YooKwon seemed to calm down a bit because he pressed his lips against MinHyuk's. It didn't take them long to start sticking their tongues inside each other's mouths. MinHyuk savored the taste of YooKwon and took this chance to map out the younger's mouth completely.

When the kiss was broke bother were practically panting for air. YooKwon's face was flushed and his eyes clouded with lust. "Move."

That was all MinHyuk needed to hear; slow at first he moved his hips, and with each thrust he sped up. MinHyuk placed his hands on YooKwon's thin waste, and he knew the younger was going to have some bruises tomorrow because each time he entered YooKwon completely he couldn't help but squeeze at the skin.

YooKwon had become a moaning mess as he leaned his head back and met MinHyuk's thrust every time. MinHyuk had started to kiss and suck at YooKwon's neck, making sure to leave a mark, showing everyone that he's his and no one else's.

"Yo-YooKwon, you feel so good…so tight."

As MinHyuk's words reached YooKwon's ears the younger's body racked with pleasure. He had reached his limit and with a loud moan he spilled his seed all over his and MinHyuk's stomachs. As YooKwon came his ass tightened enclosing MinHyuk's cock even more. The older man let out a loud groan and after a few more hard thrust he found himself emptying his seed inside YooKwon.

Both leaned against one another as they tried to catch their breath; both of their heads resting on the others shoulder.

"YooKwon…" MinHyuk started and didn't finish tell they younger grunted in response, "I think I love you." MinHyuk's words send waves of happiness through YooKwon and the latter couldn't help but crack a smile.

"MinHyuk-Hyung…" YooKwon started and did the same thing as his hyung, not finishing his sentence tell the other grunted, "Your porn is still playing."

MinHyuk was unprepared for YooKwon's words and felt a little disappointed that his younger hyung does not return his feelings.

"…sorry, I'll turn it off." MinHyuk was about to turn the chair around when YooKwon took a hold of his jaw. Without much warning YooKwon captured his Hyungs lips in a small peck. Pulling away YooKwon gave him a huge grin, "I love you too."

MinHyuk smiled and not even bothering to turn off his porn he pulled YooKwon in for another kiss, this time this one lasting much longer.

~Chapter End~

A/N: Yay! Finished, I hoped you all enjoyed this one and I will hurry and get the next one out soon. In the forward is the list of which storied I'm going to write in order. Thank you to everyone who reads and likes this….I know my smut is terrible. .


End file.
